Everyone has Secrets3
by cbk56-1999
Summary: Taylor is flooded with memories that she just can't handle


Mr. And Mrs. Evan's walked into the room in where Max and Isabel were sitting with Taylor and the Sheriff. "Max, Isabel, your father and I have been talking and we've decided that we would like to adopt Taylor" Mrs. Evans looked over at Taylor "If that's alright with you that is." "Are you kidding me!! Of course it's all right. Why wouldn't it be?" "Ok then I've talk to the judge and he said that you can stay at our house for a few months and see how you like it and then we will go through all of the legal stuff." Mr. Evans looked at Taylor and said "It's up to you. You can either move into our house tonight or stay at the children's home over night and move in tomorrow." "No! I want to stay here." Taylor said a little too hurriedly. "Ok, ok calm down that's not a problem just go with the sheriff back to the home to pick up all your stuff." "Ok Taylor lets go!" the sheriff started walking out the door while Taylor followed.  
  
"So Taylor what do you think of your new family so far?" "They seem cool I like them a lot especially Mrs. Evans." Then she quietly added "she was better than my mom ever could have been." "What was that?" "Nothing!!!" she hoped that he hadn't heard her.   
  
When they got to the home Taylor got all her stuff together as quickly as possible, made sure she had everything, said a quick goodbye to all the other kids, then gave the person running the home a hug goodbye and shoved the sheriff out the door as quickly as she could. When the sheriff questioned her on why she wanted to get out so quickly her only answer was "It brings back to many bad memories." They drove back to the Evans house in silence.   
  
Mr. and Mrs. Evans greeted Taylor when she got there and help bring all her bags into the house, which apparently there weren't very many of them. Mrs. Evans brought Taylor to the guest room, which was soon going to be hers. She helped her unload her first bag and was amazed at how beat up and old her clothes seemed to be. They looked like rag. "Would you like to go out and get new clothes tomorrow?" Taylor looked like she was going to die she was so surprised 'she wants to get ME new cloths?' she thought to herself. "Well if you don't want me to go I could have Isabel take you." "No, No, I want you to go I'm just surprised you asked. Actually, Could both of you go?" "I'm sure Isabel would be glad to take you if you wanted her to." Taylor smiled for the first time in five years. "I would really like that." "Ok well go tomorrow but now let finish unpacking your second bag." "NO!" Taylor practically jumped when she realized that she had just yelled at the only mother she ever had. "I mean..." she said timidly "That bag has personal stuff in it and I don't really want anyone else to look in it." "Ok that's fine I'll leave you alone now.   
  
Taylor unpacked her second bag, which had a book of photographs of her and her father and one of a happier time with her mother before her father died. She opened the book up and cried at the site of her mother actually touching her lovingly. She wanted to rip it up but it was the only picture she had of a real mother...well at least she was then. Then she took out a bag of marijuana and put it in her bottom drawer. She also took out a couple packs of cigarettes and put them in her bottom drawer too. Then the last thing she took out was a book the second she took out that book she broke down. She started crying hysterically that book brought so many bad memories back to her. She didn't even know why she kept it. She guessed it was so she would never forget. She wanted to forget it all but then she was afraid that if she forgot about it then she would forgive her mom when really she didn't deserve forgiveness. And never in a million years would she give that to her. Taylor became hysterical she threw the book has hard as she could against the wall. She began to throw everything she could find.  
Max suddenly ran in. "Taylor stop!!" He grabbed her and hugged her as tight as he could while she cried in his arms. "Max," Taylor looked up at him tears still streaming down her face. "I'm tired Max I'm Going to go to sleep now." "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. Are you going to be alright?" "Yea I'll be fine." She said as she got into be.   
  
Mrs. Evans was just getting into be when she heard Taylor voice. "NO!!!! I'M SORRY!!!! PLEASE DON'T DO IT AGAIN PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!" Mrs. Evans ran to the girl's room. She was sweating and was moving around and screaming in pain. She went over to her. "Taylor, Taylor, wake up." She said gently shaking her. Taylor woke up dazed and confused. She started crying and rocking herself back and forth. And repeating over and over again "I'm sorry, I won't do it again please." Mrs. Evans hugged the poor girl suddenly Taylor realized where she was. She started crying harder. Then she looked Mrs. Evans in the eyes and said, "Please don't send me back there please." Mrs. Evans was amazed at the loneliness in the girl's eyes all that she saw in her eyes was loneliness and despair she almost wanted to cry herself seeing how much hurt was in her eyes. She rocked back and forth with the girl and assured her " Don't worry we won't send you back, don't worry." The whole time she said that she wondered where the girl didn't want to go back to. 


End file.
